<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reines Gold by LegereScriptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164339">Reines Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor'>LegereScriptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affäre Carambol, Die Briefe des Ikarus, First Kiss, Goethe auch nicht wirklich aber immerhin eher als Schiller, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoranz, M/M, Pining, Rückblenden, Schiller verstehts nicht, Streit, Unsicherheit, in den Rückblenden wechselt die Sicht, kleine Spoiler zu Affäre Carambol und Briefe des Ikarus, zitiertes Gedicht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn ich in seine Augen sah, konnte ich sie golden schimmern sehen. Golden und warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Der Brief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesia_storica/gifts">Poesia_storica</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte wurde von den Büchern "Die Affäre Carambol" und "Die Briefe des Ikarus" von Stefan Lehnberg, zwei Büchern von dreien, in denen es um Kriminalfälle geht, die Goethe und Schiller gemeinsam lösen, inspiriert. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben und das aber vorhaben, spreche ich hier eine Spoilerwarnung aus, gerade für das Ende von "Die Affäre Carambol".<br/>Wer das aber trotzdem lesen will, für den hoffe ich, ist alles soweit verständlich, da sollte es meiner Meinung nach keine großen Probleme haben, vor allem nicht bei den weiteren Kapiteln.</p><p>Wer diese Bücher nicht kennt und noch nie von ihnen gehört hat, dem sage ich, schäme dich und lese sie endlich. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach wahrlich großartig.</p><p>Alles Gute zum 271. JoWo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich so da stand. Den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet und die weißen Flocken beobachtend, die unablässig vom Himmel herunterfielen und die Welt langsam unter einer Schneedecke zu begraben schienen.</p><p> Ich hatte den Brief immer noch in der Hand, als ich merkte wie Goethe hinter mir sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und langsam hinter mich trat. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah in das weiterhin aschfahle Gesicht, das eine Härte ausstrahlte, die ich noch nie zuvor an meinem Freund gesehen hatte.</p><p> Sein Blick war kalt. Aber nicht die sanfte, weiche Kälte der draußen vorbeifliegenden Schneeflocken, sondern eine harte, unnahbare Kälte, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und einem leise Schauer über den Rücken jagte.</p><p> Ich wand schnell meinen Blick wieder ab und sah noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster, bevor ich mich wieder weg drehte und ein paar Schritte in den Raum ging. Den Brief legte ich auf einen Tisch neben einem der Sessel, bevor ich mich in den anderen fallen ließ und meinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub.</p><p> Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas in meiner Brustgegend ziehen und mir für einen kurzen Moment die Luft abschnüren. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie ihm gerade antat? Mit diesem Brief? Auf eine seltsame Weise war ich froh, dass sie nun endgültig weg war. Weg vom Fenster, auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs. Weg aus unserem, aus seinem Leben. Es war, als wäre eine Barriere gefallen, eine Mauer weggebrochen.</p><p> Beinahe sofort fühlte ich mich schlecht über solche Gedanken. Den Tod eines Menschen sollte man sich nicht wünschen, aber ich konnte nichts daran ändern, dass ein Teil von mir sich unendlich erleichtert fühlte.</p><p> Ich öffnete meine Augen und mein Blick fiel erneut auf meinen Freund, der sich nun von der Winterlandschaft draußen abgewendet hatte und mit starrem Blick den Brief nahm. Ohne ein Zeichen der Anteilnahme an dem, was er tat, ging er zum Kamin und warf den Brief hinein. Er zögerte in keiner seiner Bewegungen, als würde es ihn nichts angehen, als hätte es das nie getan.</p><p> Beinahe sofort ergriffen die Flammen Besitz von ihm und verschlangen das Papier mit der feinen Handschrift.</p><p> Ohne den Blick abwenden zu können, sah ich wie erst die Ränder des Papiers und letztendlich der ganze Brief nach und nach Feuer fingen und schwarz wurden, bis am Ende nur noch Asche übrig blieb.</p><p> Als ich mich nach einer Weile doch wieder abwandte, wanderte meine Augen erneut zu Goethe, der mit einem geradezu grimmigen Lächeln auf das Feuer sah, offenbar höchst zufrieden mit sich.</p><p>Und doch sah ich auch einen Hauch von Bitterkeit und… Sorge in seinen Gesichtszügen, die er jedoch offenbar versuchte zu verstecken. Doch ich sah sie, in seinen Augen und um seine Mundwinkel und an dem gedankenverlorenen Blick, den er nach wie vor in die Flammen gerichtet hatte.</p><p> Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich bekam Gänsehaut, obwohl das Kaminfeuer nach wie vor behaglich brannte und den Raum erwärmte.</p><p> Auch Goethe setzte sich nun wieder, trank seinen Punsch, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass dieser mittlerweile kalt war.</p><p> Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, welches ich mich erst nach einer Weile zu brechen traute.</p><p> „Warum haben Sie das getan?“ Es war das Erste, was mir in den Sinn gekommen war und ich hatte die Frage gestellt, ohne groß über sie nachgedacht zu haben.</p><p> Goethe bedachte mich mit einem kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick und antwortete erst nach ein paar Sekunden. Er schien seine Antwort gut abzuwägen.</p><p> „Was würde es mir bringen, ihn aufzuheben?“</p><p> „Vermissen Sie sie?“</p><p> Wieder dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis er etwas sagte.</p><p> „Nein.“</p><p> Seine Stimme war klar und fest. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit des Wortes bestehen und auch in seinen Augen sah ich die Ehrlichkeit hinter dieser Aussage und doch spürte ich, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Etwas, von dem er dachte, er könnte es nicht erzählen.</p><p>  Doch er vermisste sie nicht. Das war es nicht. Es war etwas anderes. Sie war Vergangenheit.</p><p>Irgendetwas in meiner Brust schien sich zu lösen und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könne wieder freier atmen, auch wenn ich den Grund dafür nicht kannte.</p><p> Ich nickte. Was hätte ich darauf auch sagen sollen? Es war Vergangenheit und dennoch gab es noch eine Frage, eine einzige Frage, die mir auf der Seele zu brennen schien und bevor ich mich richtig hätte bedenken können, hörte ich auch schon, wie ich sie laut ausgesprochen hatte.</p><p> „Haben Sie sie geliebt?“</p><p> Ich bereute es fast im selben Moment sie gestellt zu haben, in dem sie sich im Raum entfaltete und nun zwischen uns schwebte. Aber es war zu spät. Es war wie der Schuss aus der Pistole. Unabsichtlich, Aufsehen erregend, aber nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Jetzt blieb mir nur noch auf die Antwort zu warten und ich spannte mich unmerklich innerlich wieder an, die Augen fest auf Goethe gerichtet, der mich nun mit einem berechnenden Blick fixierte.</p><p> Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien so zu vergehen und ich wollte mich schon beinahe entschuldigen, das Thema wechseln, den Raum verlassen, alles tun, um dieser merkwürdigen Situation zu entgehen und es nie wieder ansprechen, glaubte ich doch die Antwort hiermit bereits bekommen zu haben. Doch dann stellte Goethe sein Glas ab und beugte sich nach vorn. Die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, sah er auf den Boden, sodass ich sein Gesicht nun nicht mehr sehen konnte. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe.</p><p> Als Goethe wieder aufsah, war sein Blick weich und ich meinte eine Spur Verzweiflung oder Angst darin zu erkennen, ungewöhnlich für ihn, doch als er sprach, tat er es gefasst.</p><p> „Ich weiß es nicht. Nein, ich schätze nicht, ich habe sie wohl nie wirklich geliebt. Auch wenn es anders ausgesehen haben mag. Ich weiß nicht wie sie wirklich empfunden hat und wie viel von dem was sie geschrieben hat, wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, aber als ich vorhin den Brief gelesen habe… Ich dachte, ich müsste etwas fühlen, etwas was über Gleichgültigkeit hinausgeht, aber so war es nicht…“</p><p> Er verstummte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Sonne ging bereits unter und zog orangene Streifen über den Horizont, die sich immer weiter verdunkelten, bis sie schließlich in rot übergingen. Die Felder wurden dadurch in einen rötlichen Schimmer getaucht und die Ähren schimmerten wie Gold und wiegten sich leicht in der lauen Abendluft. Es war ein angenehm warmer frühherbstlicher Abend und bis auf die Räder der Windmühle und das Summen so mancher Insekten, war es angenehm ruhig. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goethe konnte das Zirpen einer Grille ausmachen und ganz weit in der Ferne hörte er einen Vogel zwitschern. Vermutlich einer der letzten dieser Art, bevor sie sich in Richtung Süden in wärmere Gefilde aufmachen würden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Er ließ sich auf einem Fass an der Seite der Mühle nieder, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die frische Luft und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug und in die untergehende Sonne blinzelte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten, der unablässig hin und her lief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, welches jedoch sofort wieder weggewischt wurde, als er sich bewusst wurde, weshalb die Person scheinbar nicht zur Ruhe kam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sie hatten keinen Plan. Keinen richtigen jedenfalls. Es musste nur ein kleines Detail anders verlaufen, als sie es geplant hatten und was dann geschehen würde, wäre unvorhersehbar. Vielleicht würde nichts geschehen und es wäre einfach nur ein verschwendeter Tag gewesen, aber was wäre, wenn… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schiller war für einen kurzen Moment stehen geblieben und hatte sich seine Pfeife angesteckt. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich in seinen rotblonden Haaren und ließ es mal kupfern, mal golden schimmern. Er sah, wie seine Stirn sich sorgenvoll zusammenzog und ein beklemmendes Gefühl drückte auf seine Brust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Er hatte ihn in Gefahr gebracht. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, es war eine unnötige Gefahr und das wo er gestern schon beinahe -.</em>
</p><p><em> Und warum das alles? Wegen </em>ihr<em>? Weil er wegen </em>ihr <em>nicht für ihn erreichbar war? Weil er unbedingt bei ihr bleiben wollte?</em></p><p>
  <em> Sie hätten zurück nach Weimar gehen können. Zurück zu den alten Zwängen und Verpflichtungen. Frankfurt war eine Abwechslung gewesen, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als könnten sie hier alles  tun, als wären sie freier, zumindest freier als in Thüringen, wo jeder ihrer Schritte beobachtet wurde, es gab kaum eine freie Minute. Und wenn, dann waren sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich trotz allem kaum sahen. Sie mussten sich beide um ihre Familien kümmern, gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachkommen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hier waren sie frei, zumindest für ein paar Tage und immer für den anderen erreichbar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zumindest sollten sie das sein. Doch er war es nicht gewesen, er war „beschäftigt“ gewesen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und jetzt saß er hier, den Blick immer noch auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet, der wieder einmal begonnen hatte, hin und her zu laufen, wobei seine Haare im Licht die unterschiedlichsten Färbungen anzunehmen schienen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gedankenverloren betrachtete er das Bild, das sich ihm bot, bevor er einen Zettel hervor holte und sich etwas zu notieren begann. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen und oft strich er sie wieder weg und notierte sie neu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Immer wieder sah er dabei auf, schien scheinbar den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, doch sein Blick fiel aus dem Augenwinkel auch immer wieder auf die Gestalt, die nach wie vor unruhig auf und ab lief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Irgendwann stellte Schiller sich neben ihn. Sie hatten nur noch wenig Zeit, umkehren war jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Ein weiteres Mal betrachtete er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und brachte die letzten Zeilen seines Gedichts zu Papier.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> Goethe schien in den letzten Minuten mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet zu sein und sein Gesicht hatte einen verklärten Ausdruck angenommen. Hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt? Empfand er wirklich nichts als Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber?</p><p> Wenn ja, was hatte ihn dann gerade so nachdenklich gemacht? Er war ungewöhnlich still. Normalerweise war er so nur, wenn er angeregt über etwas nachdachte. Über ein Stück oder eine Unstimmigkeit, und doch war es für mich meist klar gewesen, was seinen Verstand gerade beschäftigte.</p><p> Doch jetzt? Er schien vollkommen versunken.</p><p> Unwillkürlich schoss mir das Gedicht in den Kopf, welches er damals geschrieben hatte. Ich hatte damals gedacht, es wäre für sie gewesen. Mittlerweile keimten Zweifel in mir auf. Hatte ich mich getäuscht? Mich eventuell verlesen?</p><p> Vielleicht war das Gedicht ja doch für Christiane gewesen und die Baronin nur ein Flirt, etwas, was Goethe schon oft getan hatte und definitiv nicht weiter schlimm wäre.</p><p> Ich schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Es war auch so nicht schlimm. Es war schließlich Goethes Leben. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, ich sollte wirklich nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, und trotzdem hinterließ der Gedanke einen bitteren Beigeschmack.</p><p>Goethe riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er aufstand und sich ein weiteres Glas Punsch holte. Auch mir hielt er eines hin und ich nahm dankbar an. Dann lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und sah in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, als könnten sie mir irgendeine Antwort auf meine Fragen geben.</p><p> Die Zeit verstrich und nach einigen Minuten oder vielleicht waren es auch nur Sekunden, ich wusste es nicht, hörte ich Goethe leise ein Gedicht rezitieren, als würde er nicht einmal bemerken, dass er es tat.</p><p> Ich lauschte ihm andächtig und erst am Ende stellte ich fest, dass ich es bereits kannte. Es war selbiges, welches er damals bei der Mühle geschrieben hatte.</p><p> Verwundert hob ich den Kopf und blickte Goethe dabei direkt in die Augen, der mich offenbar angesehen hatte. Der wandte sich schnell wieder dem Kamin zu, brach unvermittelt ab.</p><p> Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, sofern ich das ausmachen konnte. Sie nahmen den gleichen glasigen Ausdruck an, den ich immer an ihm sah, wenn ihm scheinbar eine neue Erkenntnis kam. Normalerweise würde er jetzt ohne ein Wort zu sagen aufstehen und sich die Idee, die ihm gerade gekommen war, aufschreiben, doch heute saß er einfach nur da. Starrte in die Flammen, schien kaum ansprechbar zu sein, vollkommen gefangen in seinen Gedanken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> „Und genauso würde ich es mir verübeln, wenn ich Sie jetzt im Stich ließe.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schlagartig hob er den Kopf, betrachtete seinen Freund, der ihn sanft anlächelte, und doch eine gewisse Spur von Nervosität nicht verstecken konnte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sofort überfiel Goethe eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit und Sorge. Schiller würde ihn nie im Stich lassen. Er würde sein Leben für ihn riskieren… Das tat er bereits und Goethe tat nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil, er war schuld daran. Schiller hatte nach Hause gehen wollen, sich keiner unnötigen Gefahr mehr aussetzen wollen, die Verantwortung abgeben wollen. Doch er, Goethe… Er war schuld, wenn etwas passieren würde, wenn sein Freund… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Er blickte in diese blauen Augen und hatte das Gefühl, er könnte alles sehen, als stünde alles klar vor ihm, wonach er die letzten Jahre und Zeit seines Lebens so vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könne in diesen Augen versinken, ertrinken, ohne es zu merken und doch dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, dann war es wieder verschwunden. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass der Himmel bereits eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen hatte. Es dauerte vermutlich nur noch wenige Minuten, bis die Sonne vollständig untergangen war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Schnell stand er auf. Sie mussten sich bereit machen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Die Frage nach dem Gedicht wehrte er ab. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, sie jetzt wirklich beantworten zu können. Es war ohnehin nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> „Das Gedicht war nicht für die Baronin.“</p><p> Überrascht über die plötzlichen Worte meines Freundes blickte ich auf. Er sagte sie, als wäre er selbst erst zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt. War es das, was ihn gerade so beschäftigt hatte? Seine Mimik konnte ich nicht sehen. Er war von mir abgewandt und die mir zugewandte Hälfte lag durch das Licht des flackernden Feuers in tiefen Schatten.</p><p> Ich musterte ihn neugierig. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste nachfragen.</p><p> „Wie bitte?“</p><p> „Es war nicht für die Baronin. Das Gedicht, nach welchem sie mich damals fragten. Ich wusste, Sie dachten, es wäre für sie gewesen, aber das war es nicht.“</p><p> Er hatte sein Gesicht wieder mir zugewandt, in seinen Augen lag Entschlossenheit, aber auch eine gewisse Nervosität und Furcht.</p><p> „Für wen war es dann?“</p><p> Ich hatte mich nicht davon abhalten können, die Frage zu stellen, brannte sie nun doch auf meiner Zunge, ohne dass ich wirklich wusste, woher dieser Drang, sie zu stellen, plötzlich kam, ging es mich doch nichts an. Und auch meine plötzlich aufkommende Nervosität konnte ich mir nicht erklären.</p><p> Ich hörte wie Goethe geräuschvoll ausatmete. Er lehnte sich etwas vor und fixierte mich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er den Blick wieder abwandte.</p><p> „Ich dachte damals, ich hätte es für die Baronin geschrieben. Ich dachte die ganzen letzten Wochen, Monate, ich hätte es für sie geschrieben, aber erst mit ihrem Brief ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte. Es war nicht für sie, es war für jemand viel wichtigeren, jemand bedeutenderen. Damals dachte ich, es wäre Liebe, was die Baronin und mich verbinden würde, aber stattdessen war sie nur ein Ausflucht vor einer Wahrheit, die ich schon längst hätte erkennen müssen.“</p><p> Unbewusst hatte ich den Atem angehalten und musste mich nun zwingen, kontrolliert aus und einzuatmen.</p><p> Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, Angst kroch in mir hoch, ohne dass ich recht wusste, wovor eigentlich.</p><p> </p><p>„<em>…daß vergebens Liebe</em></p><p><em>Vor Liebe flieht…</em>“</p><p> </p><p> Ich schloss die Augen, ließ die Worte auf mich wirken. Ich fühlte Wärme in mir aufsteigen und war mir sicher, dass meine Wangen eine rote Farbe angenommen hatten. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die sich auf meinen Arm gelegt hatte. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich wie Goethes Hand leicht zitterte, langsam zu meiner Hand hinab wanderte und zögerlich meine Finger umschloss.</p><p> Für einen Moment sah ich auf unsere Hände hinab, dann blickte ich wieder Goethe in die Augen. In seine braunen Augen, die jetzt im Licht der Flammen golden schimmerten. Sie strahlten eine milde Wärme aus. Beinahe sofort lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fühlte ich mich erleichtert. Zwar war die Anspannung noch nicht ganz verschwunden, aber das drückende Gefühl auf meiner Brust hatte sich gelöst und ich konnte wieder freier atmen, auch wenn ich es dennoch nicht tat, denn ich spürte Goethes Lippen auf meinen. Reflexhaft hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, hatte das Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen auf meinen genossen. Der Kuss war sanft, fast nur ein Hauch. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Goethe sich auch schon wieder zurückzog.</p><p> Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich direkt in seine, nervös, beinahe ängstlich.</p><p> Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich war überwältigt, wusste nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es nicht schlecht gefunden hatte. Dass ich es sogar irgendwie genossen hatte.</p><p> In seine Augen trat Resignation und er senkte den Blick.</p><p> „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich… Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich wollte nur…“</p><p> Ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand meiner wieder entziehen wollte, doch ich hielt sie fest. Umschloss seine Hand wieder mit meiner, verschränkte vorsichtig unsere Finger, brachte ihn damit dazu inne zu halten.</p><p> „Schweig. Das schwere Herz wird nicht durch Worte leicht.“</p><p> Er hob den Kopf, seine Pupillen geweitet. Der zuvor resignierte, ja geradezu traurige Blick hatte sich nun zu Überraschung gewandelt.</p><p> Auf meinem Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet und ich verspürte eine Wärme, die meinen ganzen Körper umfasste.</p><p> Dann plötzlich Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach ihm, nach Goethe, nach dem Gefühl unserer Lippen aufeinander, gegeneinander, der Wärme seines Körpers, nach Johann. Sie durchflutete meinen Körper, meine Sinne, vereinnahmte mich und verdrängte jeden anderen Gedanken. Für einen kurzen Moment raubte sie mir den Atem und ließ mich stocken.</p><p> Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Seine Augen brannten vor Verlangen, vermischt mit Angst und Nervosität. Und hinter alldem sah ich etwas Stärkeres. Etwas, das alles überstrahlte. Es war übermächtig gewesen, wenn er seinen Sohn angesehen hatte und war da gewesen, wenn im Theater eine seiner Inszenierungen gefeiert wurde. Es hatte seinen Blick eingenommen, wenn er über Italien sprach und auch jetzt lag es in seinen Augen, sendete mir warme Schauer über den Rücken.</p><p> Ich realisierte, dass es immer da war, immer dagewesen war, wenn er mich ansah. Versteckt hinter anderen Gefühlen und Emotionen, aber es war nie aus seinem Blick verschwunden, ich hatte es bisher nur nicht realisiert gehabt. Es war übermächtiger, wenn wir allein waren und kaum bemerkbar, wenn wir in Gesellschaft waren. Aber es war da gewesen, jedes einzelne Mal.</p><p> Und plötzlich verstand ich von welcher Wand sie in ihrem Brief geschrieben hatte, die sie und ihn immer voneinander getrennt hatte. Ich verstand, warum das Gedicht nicht für die Baronin gewesen war.  Ich verstand, was die Worte bedeuteten. Plötzlich verstand ich, was ich sah.</p><p> Liebe. Liebe in seinen Blicken, Liebe im Gedicht, Liebe, die nun meine Adern durchströmte, jede einzelne Faser zu erfassen schien und mich vollkommen durchdrang.</p><p> Ich weiß, dass es jetzt, wo ich das schreibe surreal klingt, zu romantisiert, übertrieben, aber in diesem Moment kam es mir so vor. Es raubte mir den Atem, die Erkenntnis riss mich zu Boden, übernahm meinen Verstand, gab mir keine Chance wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen. Sie gewann und ich verlor… Ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, konnte nicht mehr leugnen, was ich empfand und was mich nun zu überwältigen drohte. Ich wusste, dass es von nun an immer wieder geschehen würde, wenn ich in seine Augen sah. In seine golden schimmernden Augen.</p><p> Also lehnte ich mich wieder nach vorn, vereinigte unsere Lippen erneut in einem Kuss, ließ meine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern und zog ihn näher zu mir.</p><p> Und dieses Mal spürte ich wie sämtliche Anspannung von mir abfiel, das Gefühl ungemeiner Erleichterung durchströmte meinen Körper und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren.</p><p> Ich spürte, wie Goethe sich entspannte, mich an meiner Hand ebenfalls zu sich zog und seinen anderen Arm um meinen Rücken schlang.</p><p> Ich vertiefte den Kuss und ließ mich von ihm mitziehen, sodass ich schlussendlich auf seinem Schoß saß.</p><p> Irgendwann lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und atemlos sah ich in seine Augen, sah die geröteten Lippen und Wangen. Auch sein Atem ging schwer.</p><p> Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus und auch seine Lippen zierte nach ein paar Sekunden ein Lächeln.</p><p> Ein weiteres Mal beugte ich mich hinab und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Die rotblonden Haare und die blauen Augen fügten sich perfekt in das Bild mit der untergehenden Sonne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Friedrich war vor an die Klippe gelaufen und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Unter ihm rauschte das Meer und die Wellen brachen sich an den Felsen. Es war ein Bild wie auf einem Gemälde. So hatte er sich immer das Gefühl von Glück vorgestellt. Von Liebe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Er zückte seinen Bleistift und ein Notizbüchlein und begann zu zeichnen. Er zeichnete die Klippen und den Sonnenuntergang und vor all dem Friedrich, der gedankenverloren den Ozean betrachtete.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gerade als er fertig geworden war, drehte dieser sich zu ihm um und bedachte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Dann kam er langsam auf ihn zu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Er setzte schnell seine Signatur unter das Bild, bevor Friedrich ihn von hinten umarmte, um zu sehen, was er gezeichnet hatte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanft nahm er ihm den Bleistift aus der Hand und fügte dem Bild ein paar Worte hinzu. Als er fertig war, küsste er ihn leicht auf die Wange und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Johann lächelte, als er die Worte las.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>„…daß vergebens Liebe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vor Liebe flieht…“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> „Ich liebe dich.“</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Die Mauer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das hier ist zugegeben nur ein Zwischenkapitel, bevor es im nächsten Kapitel wieder richtig weiter geht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Es war perfekt gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es perfekt zu sein. Sie hatten alles erreicht. Es schien eindeutig, stand klar und deutlich vor ihnen. Es gab keine Fragen, keine Ungewissheiten mehr.</p><p> Sie hätten für immer sein können, sein sollen. Sie spürten es beide. Das für immer.</p><p> Die Fragen kamen später. In dem Moment als einer der Diener ins Zimmer kam und Schiller reflexartig von Goethes Schoß aufgesprungen war, bevor der Diener, der nur nach dem Feuer sehen und sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden hatte erkundigen wollen, sie hätte bemerken können. Für ihn hatte es so ausgesehen, als wäre Schiller mal wieder in der Hitze der Diskussion aufgestanden und im Raum herumgelaufen. Als wäre alles so wie immer. Als hätte sich nichts verändert.</p><p> Und irgendwie hatte es das auch nicht. Schiller hatte sich wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt und dann war Stille. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen, das erst Goethe wieder zu durchbrechen traute. Und doch war das Gespräch befangen, es drückte auf die Gemüter der Personen. Ein außen stehender hätte vielleicht nicht einmal einen Unterschied bemerkt, doch sie beide wussten, dass sie nicht so frei waren wie sonst.</p><p> Denn zwischen ihnen schien eine Wand zu sein. Ein Wall, eine Mauer. Mehrere Meter dick und aus massivem Stein, aber gelegentlich mit Löchern, sodass man durch sie hindurch und auf die andere Seite sehen konnte.</p><p> Sie konnten sich sehen, sie konnten sich hören, aber sie waren getrennt. Getrennt voneinander und um sich zu verstehen, mussten sie schreien. Sie mussten schreien und trotzdem hörten sie den anderen nur gedämpft. Sie mussten schreien, aber irgendwann schmerzten ihre Lungen. Sie mussten schreien, aber die wirklich wichtigen Dinge sagt man im Flüsterton. Sie mussten schreien, also verstummten sie irgendwann.</p><p> Sie ließen sich gegen die Mauer sinken, saßen mit ihren Rücken zu ihr oder stützten sich an ihr ab. Sie liefen auf und ab, nach einem Durchgang suchend oder einer Möglichkeit, sie zu überwinden, nur um irgendwann zusammen zu brechen. Erschöpft, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos.</p><p> Sie suchten die Löcher in der Wand, die „Fenster“, die nicht mehr als Schießscharten waren. Sie versuchten darüber zu kommunizieren, den anderen zumindest zu sehen, doch es war zu dunkel. Die Mauer war zu dick, die Löcher zu klein und so sahen sie nichts als einen Schatten auf der anderen Seite. Und irgendwann nicht einmal mehr den, wenn der andere zusammen gebrochen war.</p><p> Sie hätten die Mauer zusammen abbauen können, Stück für Stück, gemeinsam. Doch stattdessen versuchten sie sie zu bezwingen, sie einzureißen. Und sie scheiterten. Natürlich scheiterten sie. Sie wollten auf die andere Seite und hatten trotzdem Angst vor ihr.</p><p> Sie hatten Angst, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde, doch trotzdem hatten sie eine Ahnung. Sie wussten es wäre nicht gut. Sie wussten, sie müssten scheitern, doch sie wussten nicht, wie.</p><p> Wäre es nur einer gewesen, wären sie alleine gewesen, mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, dann wäre es vielleicht möglich gewesen. Dann hätten sie es schaffen können, dann wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber sie waren zu zweit. Und wenn sie die Mauer abbauen würden, dann müssten sie sich den Konsequenzen stellen. Vor sich selbst… Und vor der Gesellschaft. Die ganze Welt sah auf sie. Sie durften sich keinen Fehler erlauben.</p><p> Rücken an Rücken saßen sie zueinander und doch getrennt. Sprachen miteinander, aber konnten sich nicht hören. Konnten sich sehen, aber nicht aufeinander zugehen, Nicht einmal, wenn sie gewollt hätten.</p><p> Sie hörten wie der andere brach und konnten nicht helfen. Brachen selbst.</p><p> </p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange und Schiller verabschiedete sich wieder von Goethe und ging nach Hause. Erst draußen, im Mondschein, konnte man die leicht geröteten Lippen und Wangen erkennen.</p><p> Die Fragen kamen auch als sie zusammen im Theater waren. Zusammen in der Loge saßen. Nebeneinander, wie schon viele Male zuvor. Sie hatten erst gezögert, sich kaum in die Augen gesehen, aber als sie es schließlich getan hatten, hatten sie gelächelt. Und schließlich hatte Goethe Schillers Hand genommen, vorsichtig und Schiller hatte ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt und sie hatten sich in die Augen geblickt, schüchtern, aber lächelnd.</p><p> Dann hatte sich der Vorhang geöffnet und das Stück hatte begonnen und Schiller hatte den Blickkontakt abgebrochen, kurz auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne gesehen und sich dann nach kurzem Nachdenken an Goethe gelehnt. Hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Dieser war zuerst überrascht gewesen, hatte dann jedoch den Arm um Schiller gelegt und sich schließlich auch stumm dem Stück gewidmet.</p><p> Die Fragen kamen, als ein Mitarbeiter des Theaters in die Loge kam und es dieses Mal Goethe war, der sich so schnell von Schiller distanzierte, dass dem Mann, der Goethe hatte auf die Bühne holen wollen, nicht aufgefallen war, was hier vorher geschehen war.</p><p> Dabei war eigentlich gar nichts geschehen. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Für einen Moment. Doch dann hatte Goethe sich geräuspert, den Schmerz in seinem Blick versteckt und war dem Mann auf die Bühne gefolgt. Schiller hatte ihm hinterher gesehen und war dann ebenfalls gegangen, noch bevor Goethe auf der Bühne erschienen war.</p><p> Sie hatten nie wieder ein Wort über diesen Abend verloren und die Mauer war dicker geworden. Beide fühlten an diesem Abend wie sie brachen, einmal mehr, aber sie hatten verstanden.</p><p> Sie hatten verstanden, dass es nicht ging, dass es unmöglich war, dass sie nur scheitern konnten, dass es nicht funktionierte. Zumindest nicht so. Es funktionierte nicht so wie bei all den anderen Pärchen, die unten im Publikum saßen oder die man im Park spazieren gehen sah. Sie konnten das nicht tun. Nicht so, nicht wie sie es eigentlich gewollt hätten.</p><p> Sie funktionierten einfach nicht, sie empfanden das Gleiche, aber sie funktionierten nicht wie all die anderen. Sie waren anders. Sie waren falsch.</p><p> Von nun an vermieden sie es, sich in die Augen zu sehen, aber es gab immer wieder Blicke. Unbemerkt vom jeweils anderen. Lange Blicke, kurze Blicke, Blicke aus dunklen Augen, die versuchten jedes Detail des anderen in sich aufzunehmen, aufzusaugen, zu speichern. Sie versuchten, den jeweils anderen zu durchleuchten, und gewährten am Ende doch nur einen Blick in die eigene Seele.</p><p> Eine Seele, die vor Verlangen brannte und vor Sehnsucht verging, mit einem Herz, das verräterisch immer schneller schlug, wenn man den anderen sah und einem Kopf voller Fragen, die man nicht stellte und über die man nie sprach. Genauso wenig wie über das Geschehene damals.</p><p> Man sollte meinen, irgendwann an einem der Abende, die sie noch immer zu großen Teilen gemeinsam verbrachten, alten Gewohnheiten folgend, hätte einer von ihnen die Fragen gestellt. Hätte sie nicht mehr ausgehalten, diese Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Aber sie schwiegen. Alle beide. Schwiegen und unterhielten sich. Schwiegen und wechselten das Thema.</p><p> Am Anfang blieben sie noch auf Distanz, hatten Angst, dass jedes Thema, jede Tiefgründigkeit, jede erneute Annäherung schon zu viel wäre. Zu viel, dass sie die Fragen doch stellen müssten, zu viel, dass sie darüber reden müssten, zu viel, dass es sich wiederholen würde.</p><p> Und sie hatten Angst davor. Angst vor einer Wiederholung. Davor, dass sie es nicht länger ignorieren konnten, dass sie handeln mussten, dass es sich verändern würde.</p><p> Denn würde es sich wiederholen, müssten sie handeln, dann könnten sie nicht mehr so tun, als wäre es nie passiert. Dann würde es immer wieder passieren. Und irgendwann hätten sie darüber reden müssen, hätten die Fragen stellen, die Mauer abbauen müssen.</p><p> Also schlossen sie sich weiter ein, saßen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, als könnten sie sie so ignorieren, distanzierten sich weiter voneinander, verdrängten was sie fühlten, was sie dachten, verdrängten die Fragen.</p><p> Doch mit der Zeit wurden sie wieder offener, freier in ihren Gesprächen, freier in ihrem Handeln. Sie vermieden es noch immer sich in die Augen zu sehen oder sich zu nahe zu kommen. Sie kamen oft nicht über einen kurzen, festen Händedruck hinaus. Aber sie begannen wieder zu lachen, gemeinsam, und bis ihnen die Tränen in die Augen traten. Und in solchen Momenten sahen sie sich sogar in die Augen, lange und tief, bis das Lachen versiegt war.</p><p> Ein solcher Abend war es auch, an dem Goethe Schiller das erste Mal Friedrich nannte. Und Schiller ihn überrascht, aber glücklich anlächelte und ihn dann auch endlich Johann nannte.</p><p> Sie hatten es sich schon so oft vorgestellt, den Geschmack der Buchstaben auf ihrer Zunge, das Kratzen der Feder über Papier, den Schwung der Linien, die die Tinte hinterlassen hatte, aber sie hatten es noch nie probiert. Hatten nur zugesehen wie andere es taten, zugelassen, dass andere sie beim Vornamen nannten. Oft genug hatte man sie bereits darauf angesprochen, aber geändert hatte es sich nie. Dabei hatten sie ihn sehr wohl gespürt. Diesen Stich in ihrem Herzen, diesen kleinen, aber feinen Nadelstich, wenn andere scheinbar vertrauter waren. Wenn sie trotz allem noch immer die Distanz an diesem kleinen feinen Unterschied bemerkten. Und trotzdem hatten sie sich nicht getraut, es zu ändern, es anzusprechen, die entscheidenden Worte zu sagen. Wie schon so viele Male zuvor.</p><p> Es war ein solcher Abend, als beiden zum wiederholten Male die Wärme bewusst wurde, die sie in der Nähe des anderen verspürten.</p><p> Es war ein solcher Abend, an dem sie beinahe über die Fragen in ihren Köpfen gesprochen hatten. Und es dann doch nicht getan hatten.</p><p> Sie fragten nicht, wenn sie alleine waren. Sie fragten nicht, wenn sie bei Schiller zuhause waren und dieser sich liebevoll um seine Familie kümmerte und wenn Goethe dann relativ schnell wieder nach Hause ging, kühler und distanzierter als bei seinem Eintreffen.</p><p> Sie fragten auch nicht, wenn ihre Blicke sich doch einmal streiften und sie für einen kurzen Augenblick den anderen klar und deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen glaubten. Augen voll Liebe und Schmerz, voll Sehnsucht und…</p><p> Und dann verschlossen sie sich wieder, wandten sich ab. In ihren Augen wieder dieselbe Gleichgültigkeit wie zuvor. Nur wer genau hinsah, konnte den Schmerz sehen, den jeder dieser Blickkontakte aufs Neue in ihnen auslöste.</p><p> Und normalerweise sahen sie genau hin. Bemerkten jede Veränderung beim anderen, und hatten dann gefragt oder geschwiegen, wenn sie die Antwort bereits kannten.</p><p> Vielleicht hätten sie auch dieses Mal gefragt, wenn sie es gesehen hätten. Vielleicht hätten sie geschwiegen, weil sie den Grund bereits kannten. Vielleicht, wenn sie nicht zu beschäftigt gewesen wären, die Fragen zu verdrängen und die Gefühle zu ignorieren, vielleicht hätten sie es dann gesehen.</p><p> Doch so… So stellten sie Fragen. Stellten Fragen, aber nur in ihrem Kopf. Stellten Fragen und sprachen sie dann doch nicht laut aus.</p><p> Sie sprachen sie auch nicht laut aus, als sie sich immer öfter beim Vornamen nannten. Oder als sie mal wieder im Theater waren und Goethe Schiller wie selbstverständlich siezte. Sie sprachen sie nicht aus, als beide sich darauf einen kurzen Moment in die Augen sahen, in Goethes Blick eine stumme Entschuldigung, während Schiller nach kurzer Pause nur leicht nickte. Seine Zustimmung gab. Die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick kaum verschleiert und doch straffte er sich unmerklich. Setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf, das erst verschwand, als er Goethe in die Loge folgte und nicht wiederkehrte als er mit starrem Blick das Geschehen auf der Bühne beobachtete.  Jediglich ein schmales Lächeln schenkte er Goethe noch zum Abschied, bevor er ging.</p><p> Und als sie sich wiedersahen… Sagte keiner von ihnen etwas über den Vorfall. Sie fuhren einfach dort fort, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Sie duzten sich im Privaten und siezten sich in der Öffentlichkeit. Es war ein stummes Einverständnis.</p><p> Mit der Zeit hatten sie angefangen, die Mauer abzubauen, hatten begriffen, dass sie die Mauer abbauen mussten, dass sie das nur gemeinsam schaffen konnten.</p><p> Sie wussten nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn die Mauer weg wäre. Oder was geschehen würde, würden sie auf die Fragen stoßen, die noch eingemauert waren. Verdeckt von Metern von Stein und sie wussten nicht, wann sie auf sie stoßen würden. Wann sie unüberwindbar vor ihnen stehen würden und schon gar nicht, was sie dann tun würden.</p><p> Sie würden sie ansprechen müssen und ja, sie hatten Angst davor, aber sie hatten begonnen, die Mauer abzubauen. Meter um Meter einen Durchgang schaffend.</p><p> Sie stießen auf die Fragen an einem der vielen Abende bei Goethe. Einem der Abende, die so begonnen hatten wie immer, seit dem Geschehen vor nunmehr über einem Jahr. Wenn sie es recht bedachten, waren es sogar fast anderthalb Jahre. Damals war Winter gewesen, nun war Sommer.</p><p> Seit damals hatten sie es vermieden bis in die Nacht beim Anderen zu bleiben wie sie es zuvor getan hatten. Sie hatten die dunkle Nacht vermieden, wenn sie alleine waren, weil das die Zeit war, in der die Fragen übermächtig wurden. Und noch mehr hatten sie es vermieden, gemeinsam Alkohol zu trinken, denn war es vor einigen Jahren nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen, der dazu noch ihre Diskussionen angeheizt hatte, so machte er auch unvorsichtig. Und sie beide fürchteten, dass sie irgendwann einmal zu unvorsichtig sein würden und es sich wiederholen würde. Und sie es nicht mehr ignorieren könnten und sie die Fragen stellen müssten.</p><p> Doch an diesem Abend waren sie unvorsichtig und tranken Alkohol. Und sie blieben bis in die Nacht. Es wurde spät, ruhig, später und ruhiger als im gesamten letzten Jahr.</p><p> Und sie spürten wieder die Wärme in sich aufsteigen, doch anstatt sich wieder vor ihr zu flüchten, weil sie Angst hatten, was passieren würde, wenn sie sie zu lange verspürten, genossen sie sie dieses Mal, fühlten sich sicher und geborgen.</p><p> Sie unterhielten sich und kamen sich näher, unterhielten sich und rückten zusammen, damit sie leiser reden konnten, um die anderen Mitglieder des Haushaltes nicht zu wecken, unterhielten sich und spürten wie sich die Wärme in Hitze, die Ruhe in Nervosität verwandelte.</p><p> Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends, als die Hitze sie noch nicht von innen zu verbrennen drohte, siedelten sie auf ein Cannapé über. Kerzen und eine Öllampe brannten auf einem Beistelltisch vor ihnen, spendeten ihnen ein spärliches Licht. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, doch irgendwann waren sie verstummt, gebannt von den tanzenden Lichtspielen in den Haaren des anderen, die sie glänzen ließen und angezogen vom goldenen Schimmer und dem Spiegel der Flamme in ihren Augen.</p><p> Sie kamen sich näher, das Feuer in ihrem Inneren loderte und schien sie zu verzehren, alle Gedanken an das was sie gerade taten, aufzuzehren, zu verbrennen.</p><p> Und doch kehrten sie zurück, ließen sich nicht abwimmeln, tauchten immer wieder auf und schossen ihnen mit neuer Wucht und stärker als je zuvor ins Bewusstsein. Und bevor sie sich zu nahe kamen, bevor sich die Dinge wiederholen konnten, und es hätte weiß Gott nicht mehr viel gebraucht, damit das geschehen wäre, zog Goethe seinen Kopf zurück. Schloss die Augen, senkte den Blick, riss sich los von den schimmernden Augen seines Freundes, der ihn nun mit kaum verborgener Trauer anblickte.</p><p> „Sie sollten vielleicht besser gehen.“</p><p>Goethe sprach ruhig, bemühte sich seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen und blickte Schiller nicht an, denn dann hätte er dessen Blick gesehen.</p><p> Dieser verzichtete auf eine Antwort, wusste, er könne nicht sprechen, ohne dass seine Stimme brechen würde. Als nickte er nur, warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Erst draußen ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf, die sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten. Es waren nicht viele, aber dennoch brach er zusammen, kam zuhause mit roten Augen an, die zum Glück keiner sah, da alle Welt schlief.</p><p> Keiner von beiden schlief in dieser Nacht. Beide starrten sie nur in eine Kerzenflamme, sich den Schimmer in den Augen des anderen zurück wünschend.</p><p> Doch er war weg. Der Schimmer, der Moment. Das Feuer war zu Eis erstarrt und in sich zusammen gefallen. Die Eissplitter schnitten sie nun von innen auf. Das Feuer war noch nicht erloschen, noch nicht ganz, doch jetzt schien es sie zu verbrennen, aufzuzehren und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit es zu löschen.</p><p> Die Fragen waren verschwunden, aber die Mauer war wieder da. Sie waren nach hinten geschleudert worden, halb besinnungslos auf dem Boden gelandet. Und als sie die Augen aufschlugen war die Mauer wieder da gewesen, dicker, massiver, höher und dieses Mal ohne Löcher, durch die sie zumindest den Schatten des anderen hatten sehen können.</p><p> Die Mauer war sogar für Worte unüberwindbar geworden und keiner von ihnen hatte mehr die Kraft sie abzubauen.</p><p> Sie waren mit einem Schlag zurück in die Realität geholt worden, in eine Realität, in der sie die Fragen nicht aussprechen durften, in der sie die Mauer nicht ohne Angst abbauen konnten, weil sie beobachtet wurden. Auf jedem einzelnen ihrer Schritte. Weil sie es nicht würden geheim halten können, weil es schon so ein Wunder war, dass es noch keiner bemerkt hatte.</p><p> Nicht damals bei Goethe, nicht im Theater, nicht die Blicke, die sie sich immer noch zuwarfen. Und wer es bemerkt hatte, schwieg. Für den Anfang. Doch sie hätten sich selbst belügen müssen, hätten sie gesagt, sie würden nicht entdeckt werden.</p><p> Und es wäre eine Lüge gewesen zu sagen, dass diese Personen dann ihren Mund gehalten hätten.</p><p> Nein, sie konnten es nicht geheim halten, sie konnten sich nicht verstecken, nicht für immer, irgendwann würde es schief gehen.</p><p> Also sanken sie wieder zusammen. Zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden, eisige Schnitte in ihren Herzen und Qualen, als würden sie von innen verbrennen, jedes Mal wenn sie meinten, den anderen zu spüren. Seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, seinen Arm um ihren Rücken, seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Ihre Lippen zusammen, aufeinander, gegeneinander, miteinander verschmolzen. Das Lächeln des anderen und die Augen, die vor Liebe und Verlangen im Schein des Feuers sehnsuchtsvoll schimmerten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Das Lied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Für die, die es interessiert, befinden wir uns jetzt in der Zeitlinie von "Briefe des Ikarus" von Stefan Lehnberg, aber es sind eigentlich keine großen Spoiler vorhanden. Ich habe auch wirklich nur die Ausgangssituation aus dem Buch entnommen, der Rest ist von mir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war neblig und still. Nur vereinzelt hörte man die Vögel zwitschern. Das Laub raschelte und das trockene Holz knackte, wenn unsere Pferde darüber liefen.</p><p> Es war kalt, ungewöhnlich kalt für einen Septembertag. Zumindest wäre es das, wären wir in Weimar, aber das waren wir nicht. Wir befanden uns in Russland, mitten im Wald, keinen Anhaltspunkt außer überall Bäume und der Weg auf dem wir uns befanden und in Richtung des nächsten Dorfes ritten, das uns hoffentlich mit einem Zimmer, etwas warmem Essen und Decken am im besten Fall noch brennenden Kamin empfangen würde. Unser Begleiter war vorausgeritten, um eben das zu gewährleisten, indem er unsere Ankunft ankündigen würde.</p><p> Hoffentlich nahmen sie uns auf, sonst hätten wir eine weitere Nacht in der Kälte zubringen müssen.</p><p> Ich zog meinen Mantel enger um mich, um mich so vor dem schneidend kalten Wind zu schützen, der durch die Bäume wehte. Es hätte mich keineswegs gewundert, wären jetzt Schneeflocken vom Himmel gefallen.</p><p> Ich sah hinüber zu meinen Freund, der, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, stumm durch den Wald ritt.</p><p> Wir schwiegen. Wieder einmal, wie bereits so oft in letzter Zeit. Eigentlich hatten wir seit jenem Abend vor ein paar Wochen kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig war und von den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen verlangt wurde.</p><p> Doch bisher war es immer ein unangenehmes, verlegenes Schweigen gewesen, dem wir beide so schnell es ging entkommen wollten. Doch meist nicht durch den Weg des Gesprächs, sondern indem wir flüchteten. Zu Treffen, Verabredungen, Verpflichtungen oder schlicht und einfach in die Arbeit. Sogar unsere Konversation über Briefe war auf einmal gezwungen. Nicht für außen stehende, nicht für jemanden, der sie als Unbeteiligter las oder uns beobachtete. Nicht für jemanden, der nicht wusste, was passiert war, für den erschien alles normal. Als hätten wir eben in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel Zeit, um uns zu treffen und zu sprechen oder zusammen ins Theater zu gehen. Charlotte und Christiane ahnten nichts, wir hatten es ihnen nicht gesagt, waren in Ausreden geflüchtet.</p><p> Zumindest konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Goethe es irgendwie anders gemacht hatte als ich.</p><p> Und doch war es heute anders, das Schweigen, die Stille. Als wäre sie jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment genau richtig. Sie drückte nicht aufs Gemüt, war nicht schwer und behäbig, sondern leicht, als würde sie schweben. Sie schwebte über uns und hüllte uns ein, ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich frei durch sie. Als würde mich nichts mehr belasten. Es gab keine Probleme und Sorgen mehr, nur Goethe und ich und der Wald und die Vögel. Nicht einmal die Kälte schien mir jetzt noch so unangenehm eisig und alles erfrierend wie zuvor.</p><p> Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich endlich einmal wieder seit Wochen frei durchatmen, frei sein, meine Gedanken ungehindert schweifen lassen.</p><p> Ich wusste nicht einmal, was es war, aber irgendwie war es anders. Die letzten Monate war es immer drückend zwischen uns gewesen, beklemmt. Doch jetzt plötzlich war es frei. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Wald, in der Einöde Russlands schien plötzlich alles belanglos zu sein und unbeschwert.</p><p> Gedankenverloren richtete ich meinen Blick nach vorn, auf den Weg, ließ ihn über die Bäume wandern, die den Weg säumten und lauschte dem Zwitschern vereinzelter Vögel, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir hörte.</p><p> Verdutzt wandte ich den Blick und sah zu Goethe hinüber, der mit leiser, aber doch klarer Stimme begonnen hatte zu singen.</p><p> Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn singen hörte und seine tiefe, melodiöse Stimme hatte mich vollkommen vereinnahmt.</p><p> Es war ein Lied, das ich durchaus kannte, eines dieser Volkslieder, die in den Kneipen des Abends erschallten, laut und schief und mit vielen Stimmen, die durcheinander sangen, beschwert vom Geruch des Alkohols und des Schweißes und der stickigen Wärme vieler atmender Menschen. Doch hier war nichts zu spüren von diesen Abenden, der dort herrschenden ausgelassenen Atmosphäre, hier wirkte es plötzlich rein. Goethes Stimme war klar und gefühlvoll und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch genauso schnell wie er begonnen hatte, hörte Goethe auch wieder auf, schwieg wieder und sah wieder starr auf den Weg vor sich.</p><p> Es dauerte noch ein paar Momente, bis ich den Blick wieder abwenden konnte, von den Konturen seines Gesichts, von seinen Augen, von denen ich nur die Hälfte sah, die aber seit langem nicht mehr so ehrlich ausgesehen hatten wie jetzt, in diesem Moment. In diesen paar Minuten. Auch jetzt hatte er die Maske noch nicht vollständig wieder aufgesetzt und ich konnte <em>ihn </em>sehen. Goethe, meinen Freund, den Mann, den ich vor Jahren kennen gelernt und mit dem ich mich angefreundet hatte und den ich… der mir etwas bedeutete, so viel, dass ich nicht damit umzugehen wusste. Den ich über all die Jahre schätzen gelernt hatte, vielleicht mehr als ich sollte.</p><p> Und plötzlich kam mir die Stille nicht mehr ruhig vor, nicht mehr schwebend und leicht, sondern schwer und laut. Unerträglich laut, so laut, dass es in meinen Ohren klingelte und schmerzte und ich wollte, dass sie weg geht. Ein für alle Mal weg, ich wollte sie nicht mehr hören, diese Stille.</p><p> Also räusperte ich mich. Ich musste etwas sagen, jetzt, sofort, oder ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde mich von innen zerreißen. Und ich wusste auch, was ich sagen wollte, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste, was wichtig war, aber ich konnte nicht. Es war, als stecke ein Kloß in meinem Hals, wenn ich es versuchte und ich versuchte verzweifelt, ihn loszuwerden, runter zu schlucken, aber er wollte nicht gehen.</p><p> Und doch musste ich jetzt etwas sagen, denn die Stille wurde lauter, immer lauter, klang in meinen Ohren und machte mich verrückt. Ich konnte kaum noch klar denken.</p><p> „Das klang gut. Sie können gut singen.“</p><p> Gerade so hatte ich die Sätze zögerlich hervor gebracht und sofort danach war wieder Stille. Am liebsten hätte ich mich selbst dafür geohrfeigt.</p><p> Überrascht sah Goethe mich an, seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln und sofort verspürte ich Erleichterung, wenn ich auch immer noch angespannt war.</p><p> „Danke.“</p><p> Das wars. Da kam nichts mehr, was hätte auch noch kommen sollen? Die Stille war immer noch da, immer noch drückend und in meinen Ohren unangenehm laut.</p><p> Früher hatten wir stundenlang schweigen können, jeder versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken, doch jetzt war die Stille belastet, von dem Wunsch, dem Verlangen, es auszusprechen, zu klären, was wir schon vor Monaten hätten klären sollen.</p><p> Die Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf, formten Worte und verwarfen sie wieder, suchten nach dem perfekten Anfang, den es nicht zu geben schien.</p><p> Ich sah hinüber zu meinem Freund, der nach wie vor scheinbar ausdruckslos in die Ferne starrte. Zumindest konnte man das glauben, wenn man nicht den nachdenklichen und irgendwie melancholischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.</p><p> Wir mussten reden und zwar jetzt, sonst würden wir es nie tun.</p><p>Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ich spürte, wie sich einerseits Erleichterung und andererseits Angst in mir ausbreiteten. Beinahe hätte ich doch nichts gesagt, hätte die Angst mich übermannen lassen, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Wenn ich jetzt kniff, dann würde ich mir das vermutlich nie verzeihen.</p><p> „Wir sollten darüber reden.“</p><p> Die Worte waren mir einfacher von den Lippen gekommen, als ich es am Anfang erwartet hatte.</p><p> Gespannt sah ich zu Goethe hinüber. Der warf mir jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er antwortete.</p><p> „Worüber?“</p><p> „Das wissen Sie genau.“</p><p> Ich sah wie er sich zwang, in die Ferne zu schauen, als wäre er nicht beteiligt, als würde es ihn tatsächlich nichts angehen.</p><p> „Da gibt es nichts zu bereden. Wir haben einen Fehler begangen, aber wir wissen, dass es einer war. Kein Grund, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.“</p><p> Seine Stimme war hart, endgültig, ohne Spielraum für Diskussionen. Er hatte den Blick und die Stimme aufgesetzt, die er normalerweise benutzte, wenn für ihn eine Diskussion abgeschlossen war, da in diesem Fall normalerweise jeder seiner Gegenüber den Kopf einzog, es anstandslos zur Kenntnis nahm und verschwand.</p><p> Mir gegenüber hatte er diesen Ton noch nie angeschlagen.</p><p> Und ich dachte auch gar nicht daran, den Kopf einzuziehen und einfach zu schweigen. Verschwinden konnte ohnehin weder er noch ich in diesem undurchdringlichen Wald mitten in der Einöde Russlands.</p><p> Entschlossenheit stieg in mir auf. Ich würde dieses Gespräch zu einem Ende führen, er würde mich anhören müssen. Letztlich war es bei uns doch ohnehin immer auf eine Diskussion hinaus gelaufen. Dann wäre es eben auch jetzt so.</p><p> „Ein Fehler? Das ist es, was Sie es nennen?“</p><p> „Wie würden Sie es denn nennen?“</p><p> Immer noch sah er mich kaum an, doch in seiner Stimme schwang kaum verhohlene Abfälligkeit.</p><p> Ich schluckte die Wut hinunter, die in mir aufstieg und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.</p><p> „Ich weiß es nicht. Eine…. Chance, vielleicht?“</p><p> Goethe schnaubte abfällig.</p><p> „Eine Chance? Wofür?“</p><p> Immer noch sah er mich nicht an, sondern ritt stur weiter. Ich musste mein Pferd antreiben, um mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu bleiben. Ich musterte ihn von der Seite und frustriert, dass er mich immer noch nicht einmal ansehen wollte, ritt ich vor ihn, zwang ihn so stehen zu bleiben und mich direkt anzusehen.</p><p> Ich hoffte, in seinen Augen etwas von dem goldenen Schimmer zu sehen, oder der Wärme, die ich sonst in ihnen zu finden gewohnt war. Doch da war nichts. Seine Augen dunkel, beinahe grau und kalt und ein Stich fuhr durch mich hindurch, sodass ich kurz die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen musste. Nur langsam ließ der Schmerz wieder nach und ich war wieder in der Lage, in seine Augen zu blicken. Versuchte seinem Blick ebenso starr und beinahe trotzig zu begegnen.</p><p> „Wir können nicht ignorieren, was geschehen ist.“</p><p> Ich wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, doch ich wurde von Goethe unterbrochen.</p><p> „Ach nein? Nun, das müssen wir aber. Es war ein Fehler, wie ich bereits sagte. Wir sollten uns keine falschen Illusionen darüber machen.“</p><p> Seine Stimme war bissig und ich war kurz sprachlos. In dieser Zeit ritt er um mich herum und abermals weiter.</p><p> Für einen kurzen Moment starrte ich noch vollkommen perplex auf die Stelle, an der er gewesen war, bevor ich mich umdrehte und ihm hinterher sah. Jetzt endlich kochte wirklich die Wut in mir hoch und jetzt gerade wollte ich sie auch nicht mehr verbergen.</p><p> „Das war es also? Eine Illusion? Das Gedicht, der Brief? Alles nicht echt? Und der Kuss? Was ist mit dem? War der auch nur eine Illusion? Oder der Abend, vor ein paar Wochen, an dem Sie wieder begonnen haben, mich zu sietzen?“ Ich bemerkte, dass ich nun beinahe schrie, aber auch, dass er langsamer geworden war und schlussendlich stehen blieb. Ich spürte wieder den Kloß in meinem Hals und als ich weitersprach, war ich leise, schmerzvoll. „War alles, was Sie jemals gesagt haben, alles, was ich jemals gemeint habe, zu sehen, zu fühlen, alles, wirklich nur eine Illusion?“ In meine Augen traten Tränen, woher genau, wusste ich nicht.</p><p> Goethe drehte sich nicht um und antwortete nicht, aber er setzte sich auch nicht wieder in Bewegung. Eine Weile stand ich atemlos und nach Luft ringend ein paar Meter hinter ihm, wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Aber es kam keine. Minutenlang, oder vielleicht waren es auch nur Sekunden passierte nichts. Und ich wollte gerade aufgeben, wollte zugeben, dass es nichts bringen würde, dass es eben einfach so wäre. Ich wollte weiter reiten und morgen dann umkehren und vermutlich nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Vielleicht würde sich die Weimarer Gesellschaft irgendwann fragen, was mit uns passiert wäre, den beiden großen Dichtern, die doch eigentlich so eng befreundet waren, vielleicht auch nicht. Es würde mir egal sein.</p><p> Also setzte ich mein Pferd wieder in Bewegung. Ich musste das Dorf erreichen, bevor es dunkel wurde. Ohne Goethe noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ritt ich an ihm vorbei, der scheinbar wie erstarrt war.</p><p> Als ich bereits einige Meter entfernt war, hörte ich hinter mir wie auch Goethe sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung setzte, zu mir aufholte. Ich zwang mich, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken. Ich wollte ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenken. Er hatte Recht gehabt, das war vielleicht wirklich das Beste für uns.</p><p> Dann begann er zu reden, leise und vorsichtig.</p><p> „Nein. Nein, es war keine Illusion, aber… wir können nicht… Es geht nicht.“</p><p> In seiner Stimme schwang Schmerz mit und ich wandte leicht den Kopf, hob die Augenbrauen, mein Blick jetzt genauso kalt wie seiner vorhin und ich sah wie er leicht in sich zusammen sank, wusste ich doch, dass ich ihm gegenüber noch nie diesen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Ich hatte es noch nie für notwendig erachtet.</p><p> „Warum nicht?“ Meine Stimme war scharf und er wandte den Blick ab.</p><p> Er antwortete nur zögerlich.</p><p> „Es ist verboten.“</p><p> Jetzt war es an mir, abfällig zu schnauben.</p><p> „Seit wann interessiert Sie, was erlaubt und was verboten ist?“</p><p> „Seitdem es dabei nicht nur um mich geht.“</p><p> Ich wandte den Blick wieder in die Ferne, frustriert.</p><p> „Wenn Sie wieder einmal mit einer jungen Dame von einem Fest verschwinden, interessiert es Sie doch auch nicht, ob sie damit Ehebruch begeht oder die Ehre ihres Vaters, ihrer Familie und ihre eigene verletzt.“</p><p> Das saß. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Goethe schmerzvoll die Augen schloss und den Blick abwandte. Instinktiv überkam mich ein Gefühl von Empathie, so als müsste ich mich entschuldigen, doch ich schluckte es hinunter. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht für die Wahrheit entschuldigen.</p><p> „Das ist auch etwas anderes…“</p><p> Seine Stimme klang etwas kratzig und schmerzvoll, doch ich zwang mich, hart zu bleiben. Ich konnte, wollte und durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben.</p><p> „Inwiefern?“ Immer noch sah ich ihn kaum an, beobachtete ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln.</p><p> „Diese Frauen… bedeuten mir nichts. Nicht das Geringste.“</p><p> Ich nickte nur, was hätte ich darauf auch sagen sollen? Es war, als wäre eine Blockade in mir, die ihm nicht verzeihen konnte.</p><p> Als Goethe merkte, dass ich nicht antworten würde, fuhr er fort, seine Stimme jetzt wieder etwas fester, doch immer noch war sie leise und ich merkte die Unsicherheit in ihr.</p><p> „Schiller, bitte verstehen Sie doch. Ich kann das nicht, weil…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Weil das Risiko zu groß ist, dass…“ Er brach ab.</p><p> Und doch weigerte ich mich noch immer ihn anzusehen. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen, ich wusste, dass er mich zweifelsfrei mit schmerzvollen Augen  ansehen würde, in seinem Blick eine Entschuldigung. Aber ich wollte es nicht sehen, also sah ich nur noch entschlossener auf den Weg vor mir und wünschte mir beinahe, wir wären schon da, sodass er keine Chance mehr hatte, sich mit leeren Ausreden zu entschuldigen.</p><p> Aber noch waren wir alleine in diesem verfluchten Wald und kein Ausweg oder Ende in Sicht. Ich trieb mein Pferd an, wollte hier raus. Raus aus dieser Situation, raus aus dem Gespräch, ich wollte allein sein. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, eigentlich wollte ich gerade gar niemanden sehen. Wann hörte dieser verdammte Wald denn endlich auf? Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die ich verzweifelt versuchte, zurück zu halten und ritt nur noch schneller.</p><p> Doch hinter mir kam Goethe, holte auf und griff mir plötzlich in die Zügel, sodass ich stehen blieb. Unsere Hände berührten sich und weder er noch ich zogen sie weg. Seine Hand war warm und ich musste dem Drang widerstehen, sie zu greifen, nachzugeben. Seiner Wärme nachzugeben. Denn ich wollte nicht nachgeben. Ich wusste, wie er das sah. Ich kannte den „Fehler“ und ich war nicht bereit, mich an den Scherben unserer Beziehung zu schneiden, wenn ich schon wusste, dass sie zerbrochen war.</p><p> Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, wollte die Zügel wieder aus seinem Griff entwenden und weiter reiten, doch er hielt sie fest und sah mich durchdringend an, in seinen Augen ein stummes Flehen. Wieder wandte ich den Blick ab.</p><p> „Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, würde Ihnen etwas passieren.“</p><p> Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört, so leise waren die Worte gesprochen gewesen, doch als ich den Kopf hob, trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment unsere Augen und plötzlich sah ich wieder den goldenen Schimmer, der in den letzten Wochen verloschen schien, verdeckt hinter Schmerz und Hoffnung, sah ich einen Schimmer Gold.</p><p> Mir stockte der Atem und ich drohte für einen Moment darin zu versinken, doch ich riss mich gewaltsam davon los, senkte den Blick.</p><p> „Friedrich, sieh mich an.“ Goethe legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf sanft wieder etwas an, sodass sich unsere Augen erneut trafen.</p><p> Reines Gold.</p><p> Erneut spürte ich Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Ich sah, dass er fortfahren wollte, doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Nein, lassen Sie das. Hören Sie auf. Das tut nur weh.“ Nur mit Mühe schaffte ich es, die Worte zu sagen, ohne dass meine Stimme brach, nur ein leises Zittern konnte man vernehmen.</p><p> Noch immer ließ Goethe meine Zügel nicht los, auch wenn ich jetzt die Hand weg zog. Immer noch war diese stumme Entschuldigung auf seinem Gesicht und die Bitte, dass ich es doch verstehen sollte. Ich hatte es bereits verstanden…</p><p> „Ich will das nicht als Fehler bezeichnen müssen und auch nicht als Illusion, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, das Ganze hinter mir zu lassen. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, aber es darf sich nicht wiederholen.“</p><p> Etwas in meinem Inneren zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen und ich wollte wieder den Blick senken, doch ich hielt seinem stand.</p><p> Ich erinnerte mich erneut an das Lied, das er vorhin gesungen hatte. Es war eines dieser kitschigen Lieder, die von der unmöglichen Liebe handelten, die doch am Ende Erfüllung brachte.</p><p> Goldene Hoffnung.</p><p> „Wollen Sie das denn wirklich?“</p><p> Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ihm klar gewesen war, was er gesungen hatte.</p><p> Ich sah wie er kämpfte, sich zu seiner Antwort zwang, aber sie war fest, klar, eindeutig und unmissverständlich.</p><p> „Ja.“</p><p> Goldene Lügen.</p><p> Es brauchte einen Moment bis ich nickte. Nach wie vor in seine Augen sehend, den Schmerz in meinem Innern ignorierend, wartend, dass sich eine Betäubung, eine Leere ausbreitete.</p><p> Doch sie kam nicht, nicht jetzt sofort und das Gold seiner Augen nahm mich gefangen.</p><p> Nur noch einmal, als Abschied…</p><p> Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn, sanft, kurz. Er erwiderte nicht, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich zog mich zurück und senkte schnell den Blick, seinen vermeidend.</p><p> „Es tut mir leid.“</p><p> Goethe sagte nichts, antwortete nichts.</p><p> Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, wir würden das Dorf gleich erreicht haben. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Goethe sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung setzte.</p><p> In der nächsten halben Stunde sprach keiner von uns ein Wort, dann erreichten wir das Dorf. Es war noch hell, die Dämmerung brach gerade erst herein. Man hatte uns ein warmes Essen zubereitet, das Feuer im Kamin noch einmal angeschürt und in einer kleinen zugigen Kammer lagen Strohsäcke und Wolldecken für uns bereit.</p><p> Goethe lag mir gegenüber, doch ich drehte mich zur Wand, endlich kam die Leere und füllte mich von innen aus.</p><p> Goldene Augen.</p><p> Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, war Goethe bereits verschwunden, vor dem Fenster sah ich leise einzelne Schneeflocken hinab wehen und als ich mich aufsetzte, spürte ich das Gewicht einer zweiten Decke auf meinem Körper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reines Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Es hatte über Nacht geschneit und die Welt lag unter einer weißen Decke begraben.</p><p> Als ich hinab ging in den Speiseraum, wurde ich zuerst von unserem russischen Begleiter aufgehalten, der mir mitteilte, dass eine Weiterreise heute nicht möglich sei. Der Schnee läge zu undurchdringlich. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich reichten die weißen Flocken vereinzelt bereits bis kurz über die Schwelle, sodass alleine das Öffnen der Türen schwierig wäre, ohne den Schnee in die Stube zu bringen.</p><p> Ich seufzte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Lust hier mehrere Tage zuzubringen, bis der Schnee so weit abgeschmolzen war, dass wir weiter reisen konnten, oder zumindest umkehren. Doch wie es aussah, steckten wir noch etwas länger hier mitten im Nirgendwo in Russland fest. Zumindest hatten wir ein Dach über dem Kopf und warme Sachen. Zumindest solange uns die Dorfbewohner nicht wieder hinaus schmissen.</p><p> Wenig motiviert setzte ich mich an den einzigen Tisch in der Stube und an dem bereits Goethe saß und frühstückte.</p><p> Krampfhaft vermied ich den Blick, spürte jedoch seinen durchdringenden auf mir und wie er mich musterte, doch ich ignorierte ihn.</p><p> Etwas zu Essen nahm ich mir nicht. Ich hatte keinen Hunger und das Frühstück als Mahlzeit hatte mir noch nie etwas gegeben.</p><p> Stille herrschte im Raum, abgesehen vom leisen Knacken des Holzfeuers, das aus dem Kamin drang und dafür sorgte, dass das Haus angenehm warm war. Kälte zog nur herein, als unser Begleiter mit Poltern aus der Tür ging, hinaus ins Schneetreiben und darin verschwand. Ich wusste nicht, wohin er wollte und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Goethe es wusste und doch vermied ich seinen Blick und stellte keine Fragen. Immer noch spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir, bis er sich dann endlich zurück lehnte und die Arme verschränkte, immer noch kein Wort sagend.</p><p> Nur einmal kam etwas Leben in den Raum, als ein junges Mädchen rein kam und den Tisch abräumte. Zuvor sah es mich fragend an und fragte etwas auf Russisch, ich nahm an, es wollte wissen, ob ich noch etwas wollte, da ich die ganze Zeit nichts angerührt hatte, doch ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Als sie mit dem Brot verschwand, bedankte sich Goethe leise auf Russisch bei ihr, dann war wieder Stille.</p><p> Weiterhin vermied ich seinen Blick und wäre es nicht in unserer Kammer so schrecklich kalt gewesen, wäre ich sicherlich nach oben gegangen. Dann hätte ich zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit versuchen müssen, seinen Blicken zu entgehen, wenn er ihnen doch offensichtlich zu begegnen scheinen wollte. Zumindest starrte er mich immer noch an.</p><p> Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich und lehnte sich wieder etwas vor. Ich musterte noch immer den Tisch vor mir und pulte in einem Astloch herum, um mich abzulenken.</p><p> „Wollen Sie mich jetzt die ganze Zeit ignorieren?“</p><p> Ich gab keine Antwort.</p><p> „Hören Sie, es tut mir leid. Alles, alles, was vorgefallen ist, aber wir müssen zumindest versuchen miteinander auszukommen. Zumindest für den Rest der Reise.“</p><p> Ich merkte, wie er versuchte meinen Blick aufzufangen und ich hob leicht meinen Kopf, nur um ihm einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Eigentlich streifte ich ihn nur, doch es reichte, um seine leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen und den gleichzeitig hoffnungsvollen und vorwurfsvollen Blick aufzufangen, den er mir zu warf und mit dem er mich zu durchbohren schien.</p><p> „Ich glaube kaum. Ich werde zurück reisen, sobald der Schnee abgetaut ist.“</p><p> Seine Augen weiteten sich und ungläubig starrte er mich an.</p><p> „Das können Sie nicht tun. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Wir haben es fast geschafft und Sie wollen das jetzt einfach so wegen ein paar persönlichen Problemen aufgeben?“</p><p> Ich verdrehte genervt meine Augen.</p><p> „Diese Reise war nicht meine Idee. Wir hätten schon vor Wochen umkehren sollen und einzig diese ‚persönlichen Probleme‘ haben mich dazu bewogen, weiter mit Ihnen zu reisen. Diesen Auftrag haben Sie ganz allein. Er geht mich nichts an. Sie schaffen das auch ohne mich.“</p><p> Ich sah, wie Goethe meine Hand greifen wollte, doch ich zog sie weg, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Kurz schwebte seine in der Luft, bevor er sie einfach auf den Tisch legte, als hätte er das ohnehin vorgehabt.</p><p> Wieder herrschte Stille, Goethe unternahm nicht einen Versuch mich umzustimmen, was mich einerseits verwunderte, andererseits aber auch erleichterte. Ich wollte diese Konversation nicht führen, er könnte mich nicht umstimmen. Und doch verspürte ich einen kleinen Stich, dass er es nicht einmal versuchte.</p><p> Dann ging die Tür auf und unser Begleiter stand in der Tür.</p><p> „Herr von Goethe, der Schlitten ist fertig.“</p><p> Er sprach in gebrochenem Deutsch und ich wandte mich verwundert zu Goethe um, ob der wüsste, was das zu bedeuten hätte.</p><p> Dieser lächelte nur. „Danke, Gromow, wir kommen gleich. Seien Sie so gut und machen Sie alles bereit.“</p><p> Gromow verließ das Haus wieder und Goethe stand auf.</p><p> „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie mich nicht begleiten wollen?“</p><p> Immer noch lächelte er und man konnte es beinahe nur als selbstzufrieden und überheblich ansehen. Dieser Anblick löste in mir wieder eine unbestimmte Wut und Hass auf den Mann vor mir aus und ich weigerte mich, ihm freundlich oder aufgeschlossen gegenüber zu treten oder ihm jetzt einfach zu folgen.</p><p> Meine Stimme nahm einen harten und bestimmten Tonfall an und ich stand nicht auf, drehte mich nur ein Stück, sodass ich ihn gerade so ansehen konnte.</p><p> „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“</p><p> Sofort verschwand sein Lächeln und er räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor er antwortete. Aber wenigstens war es dieses Mal eine klare Antwort, nicht eine von seinen rätselhaften, die er so gerne gab und die jeden im Raum das Gefühl gaben, ein absoluter Dummkopf zu sein.</p><p> „Ich dachte nur, wenn wir nur mit den Pferden nicht voran kommen, dann könnten wir ja eventuell mit einem Schlitten weiter fahren, damit wir nicht noch Tage hier ausharren müssen, bis das Wetter besser wird.“</p><p> Er lächelte mich vorsichtig an, doch ich nickte nur. Das war keine schlechte Idee. Und doch wollte ich eigentlich nicht zwingend gern mit Goethe durch eine verschneite Winterlandschaft fahren.</p><p> „Also… Begleiten Sie mich?“</p><p> Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.</p><p> „Sonst müssten Sie noch ein paar Tage hier ausharren“, fügte er noch hinzu als ich nicht sofort reagierte.</p><p> Ich betrachtete ihn und seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er hatte Recht und so wenig begeistert ich von der Idee auch war, mit Goethe in einem Schlitten weiter durch Russland zu fahren, so wenig wollte ich doch alleine hier bleiben. In einem fremden Land, umgeben von fremden Menschen, von denen keiner meine Sprache sprach.</p><p> Also stand ich auf, seine Hand ignorierend und ging auf die Tür zu. Ich zog mir meinen Mantel enger um mich und trat hinaus in den Schnee. Es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schneien und die Landschaft war vollständig mit weiß bedeckt. Es sah so komplett anders aus als gestern, aber nicht weniger friedlich, nur als würde sie schlafen. Auch die Vögel hörte man nicht mehr, nur das Schnauben der Pferde und das Knirschen unserer Schritte über den Schnee.</p><p> Wortlos setzte ich mich in den Schlitten, nahm mir eine der Decken, wartete bis Goethe neben mir Platz genommen und Gromow ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass er losfahren konnte. Mein Blick war starr auf die weiße Landschaft gerichtet, die so leise und friedlich schien und so unberührt war. Spätestens als wir das Dorf hinter uns gelassen hatten, hatte man nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass hier überhaupt jemals ein lebendes Wesen den Weg gekreuzt hatte. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich, als würde hier nichts mehr zählen. Als wären alle Sorgen und Probleme, die man noch vor kurzem hatte, mit einem Mal weg und ich atmete tief die kalte, frische Luft ein.</p><p> Gemächlich fuhren wir durch die Winterlandschaft, wieder einmal, wie so oft, eingehüllt in Schweigen.</p><p> Nach ein paar Stunden, es schien ungefähr Mittag zu sein, fing es wieder an zu schneien und ein leichter Wind kam auf. Goethe und ich hatten uns fest in Decken gehüllt, um nicht zu frieren, dennoch spürte ich wie ich zu frösteln begann. Unserem Begleiter schien das erstaunlicherweise nicht besonders viel auszumachen, saß er doch weiterhin vorne auf dem Kutschbock, ohne auch nur das kleinste Zeichen zu geben, dass ihm vielleicht ebenfalls kalt sei.</p><p> Mich störte es nicht. Er würde sich schon rühren, bräuchte er eine Decke.</p><p> Plötzlich kam eine Windböe und schnitt durch uns hindurch und trotz meines dicken Mantels und meiner Decken war es unvermittelt kalt. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und zog die Decke fester um meine Schultern, doch immer noch fröstelte ich. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und blies uns nun ständig vereinzelte Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Ich begann leicht zu zittern, auch wenn ich es zu unterdrücken versuchte. Jetzt gerade verfluchte ich meine Entscheidung nicht einfach am warmen Kamin sitzen geblieben zu sein und gewartet zu haben, bis es wieder wärmer würde.</p><p> Goethe schien zu bemerken, dass ich fror, jedenfalls nahm er eine seiner Decken und hielt sie mir hin.</p><p> Kurz musterte ich ihn, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.</p><p> Er hob die Augenbrauen und hielt sie mir noch energischer hin, doch weiterhin wollte ich nicht annehmen. Warum wusste ich selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich war es mein Stolz, der keine Decke, und schon gar keine von ihm, annehmen wollte.</p><p> „Jetzt kommen Sie schon, sonst erfrieren Sie hier noch.“</p><p> Ein weiteres Mal zog ich meine Decke enger um mich.</p><p> „Ich komme klar, danke.“</p><p> Ich klang abweisend, nicht nur dem Angebot gegenüber, auch ihm. Und es tat mir nicht einmal wirklich leid.</p><p> „Sie frieren. Am Ende werden Sie noch krank.“</p><p> „Danke, aber ich brauche Ihre Aufopferungsgabe nicht. Sie können mir nicht jedes Mal Ihre Decke geben und dann hoffen, dass es etwas ändern würde.“ Meine Worte klangen schärfer als beabsichtigt und ich wandte mich wieder ab, vermied demonstrativ den Blick.</p><p> „Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?“ Seine Stimme war sanft und doch hatte er einen Moment zu lange gebraucht mit der Antwort, um so zu tun als würde meine Bemerkung ihn nicht verletzen.</p><p> Ich sah ihn wieder an, vermied jedoch den Blick in seine Augen. Auf seine Besorgnis und seinen Schmerz konnte ich gut verzichten.</p><p> „Sie haben mir gestern Nacht bereits Ihre Decke gegeben und auch wenn ich die Geste zu schätzen weiß, war sie nicht notwendig.“</p><p> Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich fuhr fort.</p><p> „Sie müssen nicht so tun als wäre alles wieder normal, das wird es vermutlich nie wieder sein. Sie sagten doch selbst, dass es ein Fehler war, vielleicht ist das mit unserer Freundschaft genauso.“</p><p> Ich merkte wie meine Stimme unsicherer wurde und senkte leicht den Blick. Ich hatte das nicht geplant, ich hatte das nicht gewollt, aber ich wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg war. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr so gegenüber treten wie zuvor.</p><p> Goethe hatte während meiner Rede schmerzvoll und schuldbewusst das Gesicht verzogen, erst bei meinen letzten Worten hob er ruckartig wieder den Kopf, sah mich verzweifelt, beinahe panisch an.</p><p> Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, bevor er wieder etwas sagte, leise, ein schmerzerfülltes Flüstern, das sich direkt in mein Inneres zu brennen schien, als wollte es mich aushöhlen.</p><p> „Nein, ich… So ist das nicht…“</p><p> Ich sah wie er eine Hand ausstreckte, wohl um meine zu nehmen, doch im letzten Moment zögerte er und ließ sie wieder sinken.</p><p> Ich sah ihn kalt und resigniert an, in seinen Augen schimmerten der Schmerz und das Gold und ich wandte mich schnell wieder ab, sah wieder starr auf die schneeweiße Landschaft. Immerhin hatte es mittlerweile aufgehört zu schneien und auch der Wind war langsam abgeflaut.</p><p> „Behalten Sie Ihre Decke. Es ist kalt hier, Sie brauchen Sie selbst.“</p><p> Es herrschte Stille, ich konnte nicht sehen, was Goethe jetzt tat und sah auch nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck, doch es schien als passierte für mehrere Sekunden nichts. Ich hörte nicht, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise wieder gerade hinsetzte, die Decke wieder nahm und das Gespräch als beendet ansah.</p><p> „Nein.“</p><p> Überrascht wandte ich wieder meinen Kopf und sah ihn an, mit entschlossener Miene, seine Stimme fest und klar und ich hörte, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde.</p><p> „Wie bitte?“</p><p> „Sie werden diese Decke annehmen. Und wenn es nur dafür ist, dass ich Sie zumindest wieder bei Ihrer Frau abliefern kann, in dem Wissen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan habe, um Sie am Leben und bei Gesundheit zu halten.“</p><p> Wieder griff er nach der Decke und hielt sie mir hin, sein Blick hatte etwas Aufforderndes und Energisches und trotzdem war er besorgt und wieder einmal sah ich dieses verfluchte Gold hinter all dem schimmern.</p><p> Ich zögerte.</p><p> Er seufzte. „Das hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Ihnen irgendetwas beweisen will, oder dass ich etwas gut machen will. Ich will nur verdammt nochmal nicht, dass Sie mir hier krank werden oder gar weg sterben.“</p><p> Ich hörte die ehrliche Besorgnis aus seiner sonst forschen Stimme, sah wie er leicht schmerzvoll den Blick senkte, auch wenn er ihn zu verstecken versuchte, und griff nach der Decke. Für einen Moment hielt ich sie einfach nur fest und starrte ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln wollte sich auf mein Gesicht stehlen, doch ich hielt es zurück. Dann legte ich mir die Decke ebenfalls noch um und zog sie bis hoch.</p><p> Goethe, der mich die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll beobachtet hatte, nickte nun und sah wieder nach vorne.</p><p> Ich beobachtete ihn weiter, wie er sich seine Decke nun ebenfalls etwas enger um die Schultern schlang.</p><p> Wieder einmal glänzten seine Haare im Sonnenlicht, jetzt noch durchsetzt von vereinzelten Schneeflocken, die sich in seinen Locken verfangen hatten und es so aussehen ließen, als hätte er bereits weiße Strähnen neben den bereits ohnehin langsam grau werdenden Haaren. Als ich mich etwas vorbeugte, sah ich wieder den leichten Schimmer des Goldes in seinen Augen, überschattet von Besorgnis und Schmerz und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt.</p><p> Wärme überkam mich, die vermutlich nur zum Teil von den Decken kam und ich beschloss, dass wir zumindest hier, jetzt, in diesem Schlitten, in dieser so einsamen, weiten und friedlichen Gegend, doch vielleicht nur mal für einen kurzen Moment alles vergessen konnten. Denn jetzt gerade wünschte ich mir, ich könnte es zumindest jetzt vergessen.</p><p> Unwillkürlich musste ich nun doch lächeln.</p><p> „Danke.“</p><p> Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf und als er mich ansah, lächelte auch er leicht. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr ich fort, weiterhin mit einem Lächeln.</p><p> „Sie frieren.“</p><p> Ich sah wie sich in seinen Augen leichte Überraschung widerspiegelte, doch er winkte ab.</p><p> „Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut.“</p><p> Ich musste schmunzeln und legte mir die Decke, die er mir gerade gegeben hatte, über die Beine, hob das Ende, das nun neben mir lag, leicht an und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.</p><p> „Wollen Sie? Nicht, dass Sie noch krank werden.“</p><p> Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung und Verwirrung.</p><p> „Wieso… Aber…?“</p><p> Nach wie vor lächelte ich, musste aber kurz vor Nervosität schlucken. Ich wusste nicht mal, wovor ich mehr Angst hatte. Vor seiner Reaktion, ob er annehmen würde oder vor der Tatsache, dass ich vermutlich gerade dabei war, eine Dummheit zu begehen, die eventuell alles noch schlimmer machen könnte.</p><p> Ich antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur die Augenbrauen und sah ihn genauso erwartungsvoll an wie er zuvor mich.</p><p> Er senkte verlegen den Blick.</p><p> „Schiller, ich… Es tut mir Leid, das gestern… Ich… habe nur Angst.“</p><p> Die letzten Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern. Ich musterte ihn, wandte nicht einmal den Blick ab und lächelte sanft. Und auch, wenn ich spürte wie mein Herz dabei klopfte und scheinbar fast aus meinem Brustkorb zu springen drohte, so nahm ich doch vorsichtig seine Hand und lächelte beruhigend, als er seinen Kopf wieder hob und mich mit geweiteten Augen ansah.</p><p> „Ich weiß.“</p><p> Nach wie vor sah er mich beinahe panisch an, doch in seinen Augen, seinen goldenen Augen, sah ich einen Hoffnungsschimmer.</p><p> Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich wieder sprach.</p><p> „Lassen Sie es uns vergessen. Hier brauchen Sie vor nichts Angst zu haben. Nur für jetzt.“</p><p> Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herzschlag würde sich noch mehr beschleunigen, als ich gespannt auf seine Antwort wartete und ein Kloß schien sich in meinem Hals zu befinden, als eine Ewigkeit nichts geschah, außer, dass er mich vollkommen entgeistert ansah.</p><p> Dann nickte er und rutschte langsam auf mich zu, nahm die Decke und legte sie sich ebenfalls über die Beine.</p><p> Auf einmal schien sämtliche Anspannung von mir abzufallen und ich verspürte ungemeine Erleichterung, wenn auch nicht für lange, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir jetzt sinnvoll erschien und vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand an seine Wange, hob seinen Kopf soweit, dass er mich ansah und beugte mich vor bis unsere Lippen sich berührten. Für eine grauenvolle Ewigkeit passierte gar nichts und ich wollte mich schon fast wieder zurückziehen als Goethe langsam eine Hand in meinen Nacken wandern ließ und den Kuss sanft und vorsichtig erwiderte.</p><p> Als wir uns nach einiger Zeit wieder lösten, konnte ich nicht anders und musste lächeln und auch auf Goethes Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und jetzt fiel wirklich alle Anspannung von mir ab, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Und ich sah ihm fest in die Augen und jetzt dominierte das Gold, nahm alles ein, seinen ganzen Ausdruck und beinahe versank ich darin.</p><p> Wärme durchflutete meinen Körper und nahm mich vollkommen ein. Ich spürte Goethes überraschend warme Hände und gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor ich mich leicht an ihn anlehnte. Die Wärme seines Körpers genießend und seinen Arm, den er um mich gelegt hatte und mit dem er mich fest an sich zog. Und in diesem Moment hatte ich wirklich alles vergessen, und Seligkeit und Geborgenheit durchflutete mich. Ich lächelte glücklich und schmiegte mich nur noch enger an Goethe und plötzlich fand ich es gar nicht mehr so kalt.</p><p> </p><p> Noch die ganze Reise schienen wir zuhause zu vergessen. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern nur, wenn wir uns allein und sicher fühlten. Es gab Küsse und ich gewöhnte mich an das Gefühl seiner Arme um meinen Körper und seiner Wärme. Ich verlor mich in seinen Augen und dem Gold und jedes Mal, wenn ich das tat, lächelte er und küsste mich noch einmal. Und dann musste auch ich lächeln und schmiegte mich wieder in seine starke Umarmung, in der ich mich sicher und geborgen fühlte.</p><p> Und er nannte mich Friedrich, wenn wir alleine waren, wenn wir uns küssten, wenn es wieder so war wie vorher, vor all dem, und doch war es anders.</p><p> Doch das Vergessen hörte auf, als wir wieder zu Hause waren. Wir hatten die Reise extra rausgezögert, waren noch ein paar Tage länger unterwegs gewesen, sind nicht besonders schnell gefahren und geritten, doch irgendwann, nach vielen Wochen waren wir zurück in Weimar. Zurück zu Hause, bei unseren Familien und Verpflichtungen. Und das Vergessen war vorbei.</p><p> Für ein paar Wochen schien es, als wäre alles wieder so wie vor unserer Reise, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Nun vergaßen wir sie und ihre Geschehnisse. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich nun wieder vor einem Scherbenhaufen stehen, vor einer Mauer ohne Überwindung, vor einem Abgrund. Es war wie vorher, wir hatten nichts.</p><p> Und ich merkte wie ich daran zerbrach, langsam, aber stetig. Und dann waren wir wieder einmal im Theater, wieder einmal nur zu zweit. Und Goethe begleitete mich nach Hause. Doch als alle hinter uns gelassen waren, als wir alleine waren, da schlug er plötzlich eine andere Richtung ein und ich folgte ihm. Und wir gingen in den Ilmpark und er schlug den Weg zu seinem Gartenhaus ein. Und als wir hinter einer Baumgruppe verschwunden und von der Straße aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren, da nahm er meine Hand und zog mich zu sich.</p><p> Und er küsste mich. Leidenschaftlich und mit Verlangen und als ob er das bereits zu lange machen wollte. Und ich erwiderte, denn auch mir war die Zeit seitdem zu lang geworden, die Ungewissheit zu ungewiss und die Hoffnung zu schmerzhaft.</p><p> Und wir stellten fest, dass wir es gar nicht vergessen wollten. Nicht die Reise, nicht den einen ersten Abend, nicht mal das Jahr danach.</p><p> Und Johann führte mich zum Gartenhaus und wieder einmal, nach so langer Zeit, konnte ich seine Wärme spüren und seine Umarmung. Und wieder einmal sah ich das Gold.</p><p> Und er gab mir einen Schlüssel für das Gartenhaus und dann wurde alles wieder normal. Zumindest so normal wie es eben ging, wenn man sich jedes Mal Ausreden einfallen lassen musste, warum man jetzt ganz schnell weg musste, weil man genau wusste, dass der andere gerade auf einen dort warten würde.</p><p> Aber das war es wert, denn endlich einmal fühlte sich alles genau richtig an. Als sollte ich mit den Fingern durch seine mittlerweile fast vollständig grauen Haare fahren, als sollte ich ihn damit aufziehen und als sollte er davon beleidigt sein und als sollte ich ihn dann als Wiedergutmachung küssen und als sollte er erwidern.</p><p> Und als sollten wir zusammen vor dem Kamin sitzen und als sollte er mir vorsichtig durch die offenen Haare fahren und mich massieren und mir immer wieder sanfte Küsse auf den Kopf geben und als sollte er leise Gedichte rezitieren und als sollte ich dann schlussendlich irgendwann einschlafen, in seinen Armen und auch dort wieder erwachen, in seiner Umarmung.</p><p> Und als sollte er dafür sorgen, dass mir warm war und als sollte er mich fest halten und warm halten, wenn ich wieder einmal krank wurde.</p><p> Und es fühlte sich so an, als sollte ich in seinen goldenen Augen ertrinken, jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah.</p><p> Reine goldene Augen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>